


Adore Me

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Erotic Poetry, Halloween, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, VampireStarsky!, Vampires, s02e7 The Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Summary: Traditional vampire lore stipulates that vampires cannot enter a home uninvited; the object of their desire must invite them in.The reason for this probably has its roots in history. Before modern times, travelers with no lodging would often need to knock on the door of a lonely farmhouse or house in an isolated village to ask for shelter. There was an unspoken agreement that the traveler would behave themselves while they were a guest (such as not raping the homeowner's wife or daughter, for example) and in return, they would be given food and lodging. In other words, travelers were expected to behave on the honor system. Not adhering to that would ruin it for others.Vampire literature was also influenced by religious beliefs concerning sin and morality. As vampires could not be expected to behave honorably, they had to be invited in. This is also the reason that vampires cannot ever enter holy places such as a church.Sin played a part in vampire lore because it was seen as a deliberate choice on the part of the vampire's victim. If the object of the vampire's desire refused to let the vampire enter their bedroom, they would be choosing to remain free from sin. In allowing the vampire to enter, they were making the deliberate choice to be sinful (i.e. having sexual intercourse outside of marriage).And then there is the symbolic association of penetration and blood with sexual intercourse, in particular forbidden sexual intercourse, such as that of promiscuity and homosexuality. The blood in vampire literature is a metaphor for semen, a mixing of bodily fluids.When Bram Stoker wrote "Dracula" in 1897, Victorian society had very stringent rules about sex and sexuality, and both men and women were expected to be either married or asexual. In the novel, Dracula bites both men and women, implying themes of both promiscuity and homosexuality.Vampires (both Dracula himself and the female vampires in the novel) are described as seducing their victims.Essentially, Bram Stoker's "Dracula" is an erotic novel about the immoral and wicked behavior of those who allow themselves to be seduced by the vampire, contrasting with the moral purity of those who fend off the vampire's advances.Hutch would totally allow himself to be seduced by VampireStarsky! (despite his eyeroll) because of course he would. They are naughty boys, after all!





	Adore Me

Let me in as I tap on your window

Beckon me as I float on the air

I can only come in if you say so

Let me run my hands through your gold hair

I must kiss your oh so lovely smile

And make you all mine very soon

Sink my sharp teeth just for a short while

As we lay in the light of the moon

I want to gaze on your visage and blue eyes

As they sparkle in the pale moonlight

And only leave just before sunrise

After lying beside you all night

Let me in as I rap ‘gainst your window

Summon me when I come in the night

I will follow wherever you go

So you needn’t put up a fight

I will gaze on your visage so lovely

As you lie gently sleeping so pure

For I know in my heart that you want me

So you needn’t act quite so demure

When you see me flash you my white smile

Turn your neck towards me so that I may

Sink my sharp teeth into your sweet flesh

While there you so peacefully lay

When my teeth pierce your skin, you might cry out

At the pain when I enter you thus

But when I drink your blood as it flows out

You’ll feel pleasure at the joining of us

As you lie in your bed every evening

While you slumber away like the dead

I will stay with you almost ‘til morning

When I must take my leave of your bed

But tomorrow I promise my return

So you needn’t ever despair

I will follow wherever you may go

Wings flapping softly on currents of air

I have always adored you, my darling

With your oh so innocent smile

Let me in when you hear me calling

So I can be with you all the long while

When you hear the sound of soft flapping

Against the windowglass pane in the night

When you hear me come tap, tap, tapping

Think of me not with fear but delight

I want to ravish you always, my blond one

And lie in your bed all the night

And only leave just before sunrise

No, no, you mustn’t put up a fight

Oh, my darling, don’t pull away from me

No, you mustn’t be in denial

For I also know that you adore me

And I’ve known for the longest while

For if you let me have you, my darling

We can be together at last

And forever we’ll spend every evening

And we’ll have only future, no past

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Traditional vampire lore stipulates that vampires cannot enter a home uninvited; the object of their desire must invite them in.
> 
> The reason for this probably has its roots in history. Before modern times, travelers with no lodging would often need to knock on the door of a lonely farmhouse or house in an isolated village to ask for shelter. There was an unspoken agreement that the traveler would behave themselves while they were a guest (such as not raping the homeowner's wife or daughter, for example) and in return, they would be given food and lodging. In other words, travelers were expected to behave on the honor system. Not adhering to that would ruin it for others.
> 
> Vampire literature was also influenced by religious beliefs concerning sin and morality. As vampires could not be expected to behave honorably, they had to be invited in. This is also the reason that vampires cannot ever enter holy places such as a church.
> 
> Sin played a part in vampire lore because it was seen as a deliberate choice on the part of the vampire's victim. If the object of the vampire's desire refused to let the vampire enter their bedroom, they would be choosing to remain free from sin. In allowing the vampire to enter, they were making the deliberate choice to be sinful (i.e. having sexual intercourse outside of marriage).
> 
> And then there is the symbolic association of penetration and blood with sexual intercourse, in particular forbidden sexual intercourse, such as that of promiscuity and homosexuality. The blood in vampire literature is a metaphor for semen, a mixing of bodily fluids.
> 
> When Bram Stoker wrote "Dracula" in 1897, Victorian society had very stringent rules about sex and sexuality, and both men and women were expected to be either married or asexual. In the novel, Dracula bites both men and women, implying themes of both promiscuity and homosexuality. 
> 
> Vampires (both Dracula himself and the female vampires in the novel) are described as seducing their victims.
> 
> Essentially, Bram Stoker's "Dracula" is an erotic novel about the immoral and wicked behavior of those who allow themselves to be seduced by the vampire, contrasting with the moral purity of those who fend off the vampire's advances.
> 
> Hutch would totally allow himself to be seduced by VampireStarsky! (despite his eyeroll) because of course he would. They are naughty boys, after all!


End file.
